Why?
by Queen Siv- Shatterstream
Summary: What were the leaders motives for the Clan cats' names? Begins with Fireheart. You can tell me if you want a certain name done.
1. Fireheart

This is a story about why Bluestar named Firepaw Fireheart when there were many other name choices.

Bluestar sat in her den, thinking about Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw. She had a treat for them when they returned, their warrior ceremony! She had thought momentarily about Graypaw's warrior name and had decided on Graystripe.

Grayfur and Graypelt had been choices too, but she liked the name Graystripe. Ravenpaw had taken a moment longer to think of. She had at last decided on Ravenpelt, to honour his colour. But Firepaw . . .

She thought about Firetail, but quickly crossed that out. _no. _Then she thought about Firepelt, that sounded like he was on fire... Firefur? It had a nice ring to it, but not what she wanted.

The kits' voices rang in her head.

_He looks a little like Lionheart, do you think he's as good?_

_Heart_? Bluestar wondered. Then an image of her beloved Oakheart sprang into her mind's eye. "Oakheart," she sighed. It was decided. She would call Firepaw Fireheart. To honour her grand deputy and Beloved mate.

I'm not sure if this is a oneshot or not. Reviews needed


	2. Cloudtail

Thank you so much for my 5 reviews. bows to you all And for that I will do all of your requests. I'm still taking them, 

This is about Cloudtail. Since Flamestar was the first to request. I'll do Ferncloud next I promise.

Bluestar sat in her den, sides heaving pitifully. A bird shreed somewhere far off and she hissed, her fur fluffing. _StarClan! _She spat. _Why is my Clan filled with traitors? _She looked around, not wanting a response from her so-called ancestors.

_But your Clan isn't all traitors. _A voice slid into her den. Bluestar couldn't place the voice, though she thought that it was a male. _Young Cloudpaw doesn't believe in those silly stars either! He has his wits about him._

"Yes," Bluestar murmered. "But what about Swiftpaw, Brightpaw, and Thornpaw?"

_Pah! _Spat the voice. _Trained by traitors! And they still grovel to StarClan._

"But Whitestorm is noble . . ." Bluestar murmered.

_Loyal! _The voice snarled. _Hardly! Where is he when you really need him? NOWHERE! He fetches your Medicine cat to take care of you like you're some kit without a queen to suckle from!_

"Yes," Bluestar whispered.

_Give Cloudpaw his ceremony. You won't regret it._

(a.n the voice in Bluestar's head is just herself. I think that she may have suffered from schizophrenia)

"What should Cloudpaw's warrior name be?" Bluestar mused to herself. "Cloudheart?" She pondered, voicing the last name of Fireheart, "no." she decided. "Cloudfur?" She thought that sounded nice actually. She almost decided upon the name.

"Cloudfur!" She spat, it sounded like he descended from the skies where "StarClan" lived. She wanted something that sounded a bit original. Something that StarClan had no say in.

"Cloudtail," she murmered. Good! Yes! If she called him Cloud_tail _then it wouldn't sound like StarClan had given him the name. A cat's tail is a very important and distinct part of their body. One that they pride themselves in. Not StarClan.

"Cloudtail it is!" Bluestar purred.

Hehe. This one was a little harder. I don't know how long it will take me for Ferncloud . . . I have no _idea _what the Erin Hunters were thinking! lol. Reviews. Loved


	3. Ferncloud

Hello, and thanks again for my reviews. At the moment my other story 'Barley's Tragedy' Is postponed for writers block. To Elmfoot- I can do Squirrelflight and Yellowfang. But not Birchfall. I've only read to book 4 in the new prophecy. lol.

Firestar settled himself next to Graystripe, who slid a plump vole towards him. Firestar accepted it graciously. "I've been with Sandstorm all day," he admitted, a gleam in his eyes. "I really do love her."

Graystripe purred, and pain for Silverstream flitted through his golden gaze. "It looks like you're not the only one who's found a pretty she-cat." Graystripe flicked his tail towards Dustpelt and Fernpaw.

Firestar purred, "yes. It's strange to see him so kind!"

"Remember when you first came into the Clan? He was a nasty little furball!" Graystripe mewed, his eyes gleaming. Then: "Fernpaw's nearing ten moons."

"Yes," Firestar said. "I know what you're hinting. I think it's time for her ceremony too."

"Better think of her name," Graystripe noted. "She'll be excited, do you want me to tell her?"

"No," Firestar said. "I'll tell Longtail, I want it to be a surprise." Firestar winced as he thought of Longtail, he had been to Cinderpelt's den a lot lately. His eyes were hurting him, Cinderpelt seemed genuinely worried.

"Longtail," Firestar asked, stepping into the warriors den.

"Yes," the tom stepped out to greet his leader, he squinted in the glaring sun. Firestar could see cataracts starting to envelope his brown eyes.

"I think that it's time for Fernpaw's warrior ceremony." Firestar felt a rush of warmth as Longtail's clouded gaze brightened. "Really?" Longtail asked. "Great! I'll tell her!"

"I want it to be a surprise if that's okay?" Firestar asked.

"Even better!" Longtail purred, "thanks Firestar."

"Longtail," Firestar didn't want to ask this, but as leader he had to. "I think that it may be time for you to join the elders. I'm sorry, but you can't see well enough to hunt."

Longtail's eyes blazed, but the gaze faltered. "Yes," he whispered. "I just didn't want to admit it."

Firestar sat in his den, away from the outside noises. He always isolated himself to think about his warriors' names. Their names would reflect his and the Clan's honour.

"Let's see," Firestar spoke aloud to help himself think. "How about Fernfoot?" He thought about that but immedietly shunned the idea. "Ferntail?" He crinkled his nose. "Fernfur, Fernpelt, Fernclaw..." no!

"Fernflower." He said, then wondered otherwise. There was something about that name he doubted. He flitted through all of the other ending names. _Throat, heart, stripe, leg. _Then he thought about the small tabby that Cinderpelt had saved.

Littlecloud.

"Ferncloud?" He thought for a moment, imagining a fuzzy green cloud. Then he thought again, cloud could also mean to obscure. So Fern_cloud _was a little like Hiddenfern. For some reason this made sense.

That's it. He decided on Ferncloud

I apologize if this one isn't as good. I think I'll fo Squirrelflight next. reviewsss


	4. Squirrelflight

Thanks again for all of my reviews. I have a list of your demands right now. lol

_Sandstorm_

_Spiderleg_

_Yellowfang_

_Leafpool_

_Leopardfur_

Any other ones you would like and I'll jot them down.

Firestar stood next to Blackstar as the other leaders spoke. He knew that he should be joining but he was thinking of something else at the moment. Squirrelpaw.

His daughter had shown great courage and wisdom since she had returned from the sun-drown place. He knew that it was time for her warrior ceremony. He felt a numb thrill of pain as he thought about Graystripe, _he should be here._

"Firestar!" Blackstar snapped again.

"Wha?" Firestar looked up from his thoughts.

"If you're not too busy," Blackstar snarled. "Would you mind telling us when you're going to choose the new deputy?"

Firestar felt stunned with rage, "_Graystripe _is the deputy of ThunderClan!" He hissed.

Blackstar stepped forwards, his arrogant air sweeping back into his eyes. "You can't take care of your Clan alone, you'll be lead to your dooms."

Firestar snorted, "like ShadowClan would weep? Graystripe is ThunderClan's deputy, that is final!" His hackles raised. He knew that he was too defensive when it came to Graystripe. _Maybe, _he thought. _He won't come home. _He shook the idea roughly out of his head.

He thought again about Squirrelpaw's warrior name.

She's brave, corageous, smart, beautiful . . . and she left home to save the Clan.

Left home . . .

Her and Brambleclaw took flight for what they thought was right. Flight. Squirrelflight. Her name would be Squirrelflight.

Ok. My next chappie will be a surprise. 


	5. Leafpool

Thank-you greatly for all reviews. The funny thing is I'm playing Warriors The new prophecy quest game right now! lol. It took me a while to decide who to do but I've decided. Leafpool, and then Yellowfang.

Cinderpelt's whiskers twitched. She was so proud of Leafpaw! She knew that if they still lived back in the forest Leafpaw would have already gotten her Medicine cat name.

When her apprentice had come home with Sorreltail her eyes had gleamed with pride for young Leafpaw. She could remember that night when Sandstorm had named their two kits.

_"They're beautiful!" Cinderpelt purred. "Have you thought of names?"_

_"I've had some ideas," Sandstorm said shyly. "For the ginger one I thought, maybe Gingerkit? or Flamekit."_

_Cinderpelt looked on, her tail flicking. The names were pretty, but they didn't sound right._

_At that moment the ginger kit stood and jumped onto Sandstorm's tail, her nose twitching. "Like a little squirrel!" Sandstorm laughed, her eyes gleamed. "My little Squirrelkit!" Sandstorm looked down at the other kit, a pretty tabby._

_"You my dear, are as gentle as a green-leaf breeze, and so pretty. "Gentle little Leafkit."_

Cinderpelt shook the memories out of her mind, she needed to think of Leafpaw's name. She looked down at the pool of beautiful water, the pool that Leafpaw called the Moonpool. Pool. Leafpool, to honour her find of StarClan's place.

This was my thought about why she was named Leafpool. In honour of the Moonpool. Yellowfang's next! heads up!


	6. Yellowfang

Ok, now it's time for Yellowfang. I can't thank you enough for all of the reviews! The next cat is also a surprise!! 

Yellowpaw looked up at the young leader Raggedstar, he was a handsome tom, one who had been named deputy within his third moon of being a warrior! Yellowpaw watched as he made his way into his den.

* * *

Raggedstar paced his den, it was time to name Yellowpaw as a warrior. He had taken a liking to the feisty young she-cat, she was smart and had a sharp tongue. He sat and thought of her warrior name.

He ruled out Yellowpelt and Yellowfur. She was a gray she-cat.

He thought about Yellowtail. It sounded nice, but a bit too "fluffy" for the barbed she-cat. He thought about Yellowthorn. That sounded like a good name to him! But then he remembered his brother Whitethorn, how he hated him . . .

He pondered Yellowpaw's name for some time before it came to him.

Fang.

A name gived to only the most ferocious Clan cats. The name pounded in his head. Yellowfang! He knew how powerful the young cat was. She would make something great one day.

He would honour her with the name of Fang.

Hers was a little harder, sorry that it's as short as it is. This one was harder than Ferncloud for some reason! Okay, updates comin' at ya. Keep giving me requests! You've been fantastic!


	7. Spiderleg

Okay, I have many requests from you. But keep them coming! I'm doing Spiderleg now, I agree that name is crazy!! I thought his name would be Spiderweb... personally. lol.

Firestar felt a surge of happiness! They had arrived at their new home at last. He knew that they needed new warriors, that's why he had decided to make Spiderpaw and apprentice. He felt a sad pang, Shrewpaw should be made a warrior too.

Ferncloud would be so happy that her first kit would finally get his warrior name!

Now, that's what he needed, Spiderpaw's name.

He knew that the young apprentice had endured much in his young life, the loss of his brother and two kit-siblings. Firestar winced at the loss of so much.

He shook his head, he needed to stay together. For the Clan's sake. He sifted through the normal named.

Spidertail made no sense. Neither did Spiderpelt, Spiderfur, Spidertooth or Spiderfoot. Spider was a harder name. Spiderfang sounded nice, but he doubted the name. Spiderpaw was not vicious, that name was usually given to vicious cats.

Spidereye. Ick! Spiderthroat, Spidercloud, Spiderstripe.

Firestar sighed, this name was hopeless!

Then he saw a spider, it wove its web. Using its legs to sculpt the fine strands, so delicate, and thin. They were refined. Ah, what a spider could do!

He looked at the spider's body. Spiderheart? That sounded very nice! But for some reason it sounded a bit Shadow-Clanish. What about Spiderleg?

Firestar looked at the spider again. The legs were the most important part of a spider. Spiderpaw was quite important, he deserved this ceremony. That's it. He would be called Spiderleg!

lol. I can see how hard it was for Firestar! Spiderheart is such a cool name though!!! I would have named him Spiderheart, or Spiderfang! Next is Sandstorm.


	8. Sandstorm

Here it is! The long awaited Sandstorm. I can't do Whitewing or Breezepaw because I have only read to the 4th new prophecy book. The next cat will be Brambleclaw!

Bluestar sat next to Whitestorm as they shared their fresh-kill. Bluestar snapped a vole bone between her teeth an Whitestorm looked up. He took a deep breath and began, "Bluestar," he said. "Sandpaw and Dustpaw have been apprentices for long enough. I think that it is time for them to become warriors."

Bluestar was quiet for a moment before she answered. "I know, I've been thinking the same thing. I've been so busy. And I wanted her and Dustpaw to get over their hostility towards Fireheart and Graystripe before they became warriors."

Whitestorm chuckled, they were still hostile. "Yes, I see Bluestar. So, will you do their ceremony then?"

"Yes." she said. "Will you go and tell them?" She looked over at Whitestorm, who had just stood. "Of course Bluestar." he said.

Bluestar retreated to her den to think in silence. She would begin with Sandpaw's warrior name.

The young she-cat was fierce, determined, and beautiful. Sandtail was an option of course but... Bluestar wanted something more original than that. Something more original than Sandfur or Sandpelt as well...

Sandpaw was a brilliant cat, Bluestar could see that. She knew that the ginger she-cat would do something great with her life. Bluestar wasn't blind to her fondness of Fireheart either. Bluestar grinned, young love.

Bluestar thought of Sandpaw's mentor Whitestorm. Maybe she should name her after him? The name Sandstorm sounded fierce, it fir her well. It also carried the gentleness of mercy and love.

It was decied. Sandstorm

Thank you again for the reviews. Next up: Brambleclaw


	9. Brambleclaw

Here's Brambleclaw. My new rule: At least 3 reviews per update or I discontinue::warns you::

Firestar sat next to Graystripe and gently washed his friend's ears. "How about Bramblepaw?" Asked a she-cat from the shadows.

Firestar sat up, inclining his ears. Just Goldenflower. "What about Bramblepaw?" He asked elusively. "Is he alright?"

"Of course he is!" Goldenflower snapped, "you know very well what this is about Firestar." Her eyes glinted. "At the last gathering Blackstar made an announcement. As you well know," Goldenflower paused, making sure her leader was riveted. "Tawnypaw has been made a warrior."

"Yes, Tawnypelt." Firestar murmered, "Right. I'll be on his ceremony at once. Would you mind telling him?"

"Of course not, Firestar." Goldenflower murmered, locking him in her chilling gaze. "Listen to me Firestar. You had better not deprive my son of a good warrior name because of his heritage." Her eyes gleamed and she dipped her head before trotting away.

"Have fun!" Graystripe, who had been silent through the conversation suddenly purred. "I'm off to see Cinderpelt. I have a tick in my ear that's killing me!"

Graystripe trotted away and Firestar lay back, lost in thought.

Bramblepaw had trained hard for this. He deserved his ceremony, every cat in the Clan would agree. Of course it was impossible not to tell who his father was.

Tigerstar had been a strong warrior, his ambition was just too strong. Firestar could sense the strength and ambition in the young tom. He just hoped that his ambition wasn't as strong as his father's.

At last he decided to name Bramblepaw after his father. Even though Firestar and Tigerstar had never "meshed"

Bramblepaw's warrior name would be Brambleclaw.

The next one I'm doing will either be Rainwhisker or Runningwind. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy. Review!!


	10. Hawkfrost

Surprise! I did Hawkfrost! lol.

Leopardstar settled herself neatly in her nest of reeds. Her deputy Mistyfoor was sending out hunting patrols to catch their morning meal. Leopardstar sighed, stretching luxuriously in the golden sun.

Leopardstar purred as she watched her cats move about the camp. She was supposed to be thinking of a name for Hawkpaw.

His sister Mothwing had been given her name two mornings before. She was part of a patrol who killed a fox! Now Mothwing had come to her, late yesterday morning and told Leopardstar that she wanted to be a Medicine cat.

Hawkpaw was strong, ambitious, and smart. He needed a good name.

She didn't want to call him Hawkwing, his sister had already taken the name Wing. She didn't want him to feel like she named him for his sister.

Leopardstar did her favorite thing to while trying to think of her warrior's names. She thought about the warrior and usually named them for the first thing that distinguished them. She closed her eyes and instantly his ice-blue gaze blasted her mind.

The name Hawkice made her cringe. Other words for ice?

The first word that hit her was snow. And them frost. He had frost blue eyes . . . Hawkfrost. A tremor went up her spine. A perfect name for a powerful cat.

He he. Okay. The next one's a surprise


End file.
